


Inevitable

by Writer207



Series: Implications [1]
Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, TGWDLM, don't read if you're looking for something happy, the apotheosis is upon us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207
Summary: Paul hadn’t died in the explosion. Not really. And now he had to witness how his worst nightmare came true.





	Inevitable

Paul hadn’t died in the explosion. Not really.

With one burst of willpower, he overtook the spores that had been invading his mind and placed the grenade on the meteorite. Despite the proximity, the blast hadn’t been strong enough to completely destroy it. The blast had been strong enough to knock everything and everyone within a twenty-foot radius or more off their feet.

The meteor was missing one-quarter of its original mass. That was not enough to stop it from controlling all those people.

Paul's body was left mostly intact. He was sent flying yards away and landed rather painfully on the front row seats. He only saw the hole in the roof and the night sky before he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, Paul wasn’t himself anymore. Grinning faces, familiar faces stood over him, singing a triumphant victory song worthy to be sung at a musical’s climax.

And he joined them in harmonies and dance moves.

_One of them._

Now he understood why Alice had been able to mention specific things to Bill when the alien substance, the “blue shit”, was already controlling her. Now Paul knew he could only watch in horror as his body was controlled by the spores, knowing he could never regain that control of his body.

Uninfected soldiers had found him when he approached the bridge connecting Clivesdale and Hatchetfield to spread the infection. They did not kill him – general McNamara might have told the mainland about the guy who survived against the odds. Or maybe Emma asked for him when they rescued her.

Not a word had escaped his lips since he set foot on the mainland again. Nobody suspected a thing, not even Emma. They had assumed the traumatic experience was enough to render him mute.

Emma… to see her again was painful. As they held each other, Paul managed to control the words that came out of his mouth, though he could not control that they were sung and then served as the beginning of a new song.

“Emma… I’m sorry.”

From there on out, Paul could only watch.

 


End file.
